


The Ruby Ring Will Bring You Death

by WhenIFindLoveAgain



Series: A Bag Of Bash For Passion [6]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24054988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIFindLoveAgain/pseuds/WhenIFindLoveAgain
Summary: Between a disastrous evening at the cricket and thinking his sister is getting married and he doesn't know,  it's a big day for Vernon, and a unbelievable one for Jihoon
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: A Bag Of Bash For Passion [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678627
Kudos: 5





	The Ruby Ring Will Bring You Death

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are :) Mwynhau

"Cricket is a lot different to what I expected." Jihoon opined to Vernon as the commentator's screamed excitedly about something called "one over six", and a good half of the stadium - the supporters of the team Vernon supported - went fucking bananas. 

  
"Good different?" Vernon asked, opening up a beer. 

  
"No, not really." Jihoon took a swallow of the beer after Vernon. The day was fairly warm, and the girls with their boyfriends in the stands below them - or so Jihoon thought - had fairly nice perfumes on. Fairly nice considering that most women's perfumes smelt like cat piss.

  
Vernon rolled his eyes. "Well, baseball sucks. The only good part about baseball is when someone faceplants the red dirt track."

  
Jihoon snorted a laugh. "That's mean."

  
"Coming from the guy who has a mouth that can strip paint off the wall." Vernon quipped.

  
"Ouch." Jihoon remarked sarcastically.

  
"I see that grin there, don't fuck with me."

Vernon pointed at Jihoon's mouth. Jihoon sighed.

  
"How much longer does it go for?" He asked. Vernon looked at him.

  
"You git." Vernon stated.

  
-

  
"I told you to keep your voice down." Jihoon remarked to Vernon, guiding him along the street while Vernon had his head tipped back and his nostrils pinched together, trying to stop the bleeding from his nose after a opposition fan had socked him for saying about the opposition wearing shorts so tiny they looked like girl's knickers. "And you're drunk. Where did you even get that beer from?"

  
"It's cricket, you're allowed to do shit like this." Vernon replied muffedly. 

  
"Are you alright, son?" A little old lady asked them as they continued up the street.

  
"He's not mine, ma'am, I found him on the footpath and you can't leave him out in the cold for someone to fall over." Jihoon replied. 

  
"You git." Vernon called him for the second time that day, and the little old lady went on her way, chuckling to herself.

  
"We're at the car, get in the car." Jihoon helped Vernon into the passenger seat, then got into the driver's seat.

  
-

  
"She didn't tell me!" Vernon's yelp woke Jihoon up. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'll get her on the blower - yeah, yeah, like fuckin' chopsticks. Thanks bro - yeah, yeah, see you soon. Wedding? Ha! My dead body, fucking - yeah, see you." Vernon continued swearing.

  
"What's happened?" Jihoon sat up in bed, calling to Vernon who was somewhere else in the apartment. He got up and looked in Vernon's bedroom in the apartment, but he wasn't there. Jihoon met him coming up the hallway. They went into Jihoon's bedroom.

  
"Sofe's getting fucking married to some Japanese cunt and I didn't even fuckin' know and it will not be fuckin' happenin' while I'm still breathin' -"

  
"How do you cut off the ends of words in Korean, honestly?" Jihoon rolled his eyes.

  
"Shut up a minute, I'm ringing her." Vernon waved his hand. Jihoon slapped his leg.

  
"Hey, darlin', bub - yeah, yeah, whatcha up to? Yeah, sweetheart, got a bone to pick with you...whose Haru?"

  
Twenty minutes and a lot of fuss in English later, Vernon hung up. 

  
"I'll fucking kill Darren." Vernon decided.

  
"Whose that?" Jihoon asked.

  
"One of Sofe's guy friends who rang up to tell me that it was nice Sofe was getting married to Haru. I had no idea Sofe was dating anyone, let alone a Jap, let alone they were getting hitched. It turns out Sofe is not getting hitched - but she is dating a Japanese dude called Haru - but Haru did propose to her." Vernon said shortly.

  
"And?" Jihoon said.

  
"Mum talked her out of it." Vernon added. Jihoon scoffed.

  
"Explain."

  
"Haru proposed with the family ring, but it's a ruby." Vernon explained. Jihoon's brows knitted together. "Well, you know what they say. The ruby ring will bring you death."

  
Jihoon face-palmed Vernon before neatly getting back beneath the covers of his bed and going back to sleep.


End file.
